


Breathe

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Cas, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Español | Spanish, M/M, Non Consensual, Object Insertion, Rape, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imaginemos que Castiel no es el ángel bueno del Señor que todos conocemos. Desde que apareció en escena, les ha estado pisando los talones a Dean y a Sam intentando muchas veces quitarles del medio. Dean sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que enfrentarse con él. Lo que no sabe es cómo acabará ese encuentro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Título:** [Breathe](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXUVIOLNJAQ)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Petición:** de Jazzdestiel en este [hilo](http://taolee.livejournal.com/141678.html?thread=2769006#t2769006).

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Supernatural pertenece a la CW y al señor Kripke. Yo no gano dinero por ello. El dinero recaudado con este fic en el caso de que lo hubiera no es para uso personal, sino para una asociación que ayuda a los animales abandonados. Si quieres colaborar pincha [aquí.](http://www.taolee.org/)

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Fandom:** SPN.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoilers:** ninguno. Supongo que podemos datar este fic en la cuarta temporada.

**Warnings:** rape. Bottom!Cas, object penetration, dub con/non con, dirty talk, badass!Dean, light bondage, spanking.

**Resumen:** Imaginemos que Castiel no es el ángel bueno del Señor que todos conocemos. Desde que apareció en escena, les ha estado pisando los talones a Dean y a Sam intentando muchas veces quitarles del medio. Dean sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que enfrentarse con él. Lo que no sabe es cómo acabará ese encuentro.

 

 

 

BREATHE

 

 

Dean estaba cansado de esos malditos seres con alas. En teoría tendrían que ser seres buenos, ¿no? ¿No habían sido creados por Dios? Entonces... ¿a qué venía ese afán por interponerse en todo? 

Ya había acabado con Uriel. Ese maldito cabrón estuvo a punto de matarles sin apenas pestañear. Habían tenido suerte de encontrar la espada que podía matar a los ángeles, porque sino no lo hubieran contado.

Con eso en su poder, era mucho más fácil plantarles cara. 

Días atrás y con ayuda de los viejos libros de Bobby, aprendieron a realizar varios símbolos que podían hacer que los ángeles no pudieran localizarles y ya no solo eso, sino que podía inmovilizarles también. Esas eran muy buenas noticias, y Dean estaba deseando utilizar todo lo que había aprendido contra ese bastardo de ojos azules.

Castiel. 

Así le había dicho que se llamaba cuando se presentó ante él. Desde entonces Dean no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza, ya no sólo porque el ángel los había estado persiguiendo complicándoles hacer su trabajo, sino porque había algo en él que le gustaba.

Dean nunca se había dejado llevar por ningún hombre. Había habido varios que se le habían insinuado, pero él nunca les había hecho caso. Sólo estaba interesado en las mujeres y nada más.

 

Mentira. Todo el mundo tiene fantasías, deseos insatisfechos, sueños ocultos que llenan de placer las horas más íntimas, y Dean no era menos. Últimamente esas fantasías tenían el color de los ojos de ese ángel. Las cosas que pensaba sobre él le turbaban durante horas, y siempre terminaba igual; empalmado y muy necesitado.

Maldecía a ese hijo de puta por haberle creado esa necesidad, ese anhelo de tocar su piel, de besarla y de... la cosa tenía que parar ahí.

Pero no paró, así que Dean no tuvo más remedio que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Era muy tarde y Sam se había quedado durmiendo en la habitación. Él había salido con el impala para poner rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad. Esa misma mañana cuando habían llegado había visto un matadero abandonado donde podía llevar a cabo su plan, así que sin perder tiempo comenzó a prepararlo todo. En menos de media hora ya estaba preparado para que comenzase la función.

 

 

 

Dean se quedó al lado de la puerta. Había llamado al ángel dos veces y sabía que aparecería. Los ángeles y los gatos tenían al menos una cosa en común y eran que ambos eran curiosos por naturaleza. 

Castiel no le defraudó y, en menos de un minuto apareció a cierta distancia de él. 

El ángel miró al rededor buscando a Sam y al no encontrarle se volvió para mirarle.

\- Algo debes de planear para haberte quedado en este sitio a solas conmigo.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa.

\- Tú y yo vamos a hablar -se apartó de la pared para enseñar un símbolo sin acabar.

Antes de que Castiel pudiera reaccionar, Dean terminó la última de las paralelas que le quedaban para acabarlo y la habitación dio un destello alrededor de ellos para luego quedar igual que antes.

El ángel entrecerró los ojos sabiendo lo que había hecho.

\- Me has atrapado en esta nave.

\- Eres muy listo -el tono sarcástico de Dean le pasó por alto al ángel, que no sabía distinguir una cosa de otra, pero le dio igual; caminó distraído paseándose por el amplio lugar.

\- Soy un ángel -Castiel lo siguió a corta distancia, preparado para cualquier cosa que el cazador pudiera hacerle.

\- Ya -Dean no tenía tan claro eso de que por ser ángel se tenía que ser listo, pero no iba a contradecirle. Había venido ahí con un plan y ya estaba tardando en llevarlo a cabo-. Cas... ¿cuándo te crearon? 

El ángel frunció las cejas ante la abreviación de su nombre. No se fiaba de Dean. Sabía que de todos los cazadores que había en activo, ese era el más peligroso. Ni siquiera Sam Winchester podía comparársele.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Dean? 

\- Charlar.

\- ¿Sobre qué? -el ángel no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar nada más porque de pronto se vio cogido por las solapas de la gabardina e impulsado al suelo con violencia a varios metros del cazador.

Dean se llevó una mano al bolsillo, sacó un encendedor, lo encendió y lo tiró al suelo tras ellos. De pronto, un círculo de fuego los rodeó en cuestión de segundos.

Los ojos azules de Castiel se agrandaron. ¿Cómo diablos había logrado Dean el aceite para llevar a cabo eso? Dean, como si le leyera la mente, le respondió.

\- Tengo muchos contactos -le guiñó un ojo divertido-. Ahora, tú y yo...

El cazador no pudo terminar la frase porque el ángel se le echó encima. Sentado sobre su cintura y a pocos metros del borde del fuego, Castiel le apretaba el cuello para intentar dejarle sin aire. Dean levantó un brazo y lo cogió del pelo para tirarle con fuerza y apartarle de él. El ángel rodó a su lado dándole ventaja. Dean no la desaprovechó y se sentó sobre sus caderas mientras le retorcía los brazos en la espalda.

\- ¿Por qué quieres hacer las cosas tan complicadas? -sacó una cuerda del bolsillo y comenzó a atarle las muñecas-. Habría sido mucho más fácil si cooperases.

\- Dean... -el tono del ángel sonó amenazante, como si le estuviera advirtiendo de algo que le había repetido mil veces.

\- Dean, ¿qué? -gruñó el cazador-. ¿Crees que no sé que sabes que te metes en mis sueños, que me torturas, que me vigilas mientras duermo?

\- No sé de qué estás hablando -Castiel torció la cabeza hacia un lado para que se le oyera mejor.

\- Puedes hacerte el inocente con otro, pero conmigo no cuela -se agachó hacia delante para susurrarle al oído-. Voy a darte lo que tanto me has suplicado que te haga en los sueños.

Castiel parpadeó confundido. Intentó levantarse, pero el peso de Dean sobre él se lo impedía. Ahí dentro no tenía todos sus poderes y estaba a manos del cazador. La pregunta ahora era, ¿qué iba a hacer Dean con él?

El ángel no tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo porque Dean no perdió el tiempo; se levantó de sus caderas y tiró de la gabardina hacia arriba para dejarla arrugada de mala manera sobre su espalda. De un tirón también levantó la parte trasera de la chaqueta del ángel y le sacó la camisa que tenía metida por dentro de los pantalones. Deslizó la mano hacia la correa para abrirla y poder tirar así de los pantalones hacia abajo. Como si lo hubiera ensayado un centenar de veces, el trasero de Castiel quedó expuesto en cuestión de segundos.

Dean sabía que lo deseaba, había soñado demasiadas veces con él. Lo que no conocía era el tamaño de su deseo ni la perfección de ese trasero.

Castiel intentó levantarse pero Dean lo detuvo apoyándose con el brazo estirado sobre la espalda. Con la otra mano le acarició una nalga.

\- Tan suave... pero no es así como lo quieres, ¿verdad?

El ángel no sabía qué responder. Se sentía perdido y temía responder cualquier cosa por temor a enfadar más aún a Dean.

El cazador deslizó los dedos entre el estrecho canal del ángel hasta llegar a su entrada. Una vez ahí abrió los dedos para dejar más espacio y dejar esa zona despejada. Luego escupió con atino haciendo que el rastro de saliva cayera justo donde él quería. De nuevo volvió a repetir la operación acertando de nuevo. Entonces se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de su cinturón para sacar una espada de los ángeles. La agarró bien por la parte punzante y arrimó la empuñadura a la entrada de Castiel ahora más apretada que antes debido a que ya no tenía la mano allí puesta.

 

Fue un movimiento a traición y Dean lo sabía. Aunque hubiera un poco de lubricación, la penetración fue total, haciendo que los anillos musculares temblaran por la repentina invasión.

Castiel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un gruñido. Luego dejó de caer la frente sobre el pavimento cuando notó cómo Dean seguía avanzando hasta retroceder, sacándolo totalmente para volver a deslizarlo por completo.

Cuando Dean consideró que era suficiente, tiró el objeto a un lado y se colocó tras él. Dejó de sostenerle por la espalda y con ambas manos le agarró de las caderas mientras se adentraba en él de un sólo empujón. 

El ángel comenzó a murmurar en un dialecto extraño jadeando a la par que hablaba. Acostumbrarse al tamaño de Dean fue un esfuerzo titánico, aunque lo consiguió apenas el cazador había entrado en él un par de veces.

\- Te gusta, ¿eh? -Dean se relamió los labios sabiendo cuál era la respuesta a su pregunta. Lo había soñado, lo había visto y lo había sentido. No podía equivocarse.

Castiel no respondió y eso provocó que Dean levantara la mano y la dejara de caer sobre una de las nalgas haciendo que el sonido de los dedos sobre la sensible piel resonara por todo el matadero. 

\- ¡Contéstame! -ladró hundiéndose en él una y otra vez, notando cómo el ángel se había amoldado a su ritmo pidiéndole más en silencio.

\- Dean.

Castiel jadeó entre dientes. Tenía las palmas de las manos abiertas sobre el suelo y la frente aún apoyada sobre el cemento. Así puesto Dean no podía ver el ceño fruncido del ángel y cómo respiraba con la boca abierta.

\- Eso es -Dean le recorrió la espalda con la mano hasta llegar a su hombro. Una vez allí lo sujetó tan solo para sostenerle y hundirse más sin que el ángel tuviera escapatoria posible-. Eso es, Cas. Te gusta así, ¿verdad? Que te folle fuerte y duro para que puedas sentir algo -respiró tomando una gran bocanada de aire-. ¡Contéstame!

\- Sí -apenas fue un murmullo que salió ahogado entre jadeos-. Sí. Sigue, Dean.

Dean sonrió entre dientes sabiendo que era verdad. Así, completamente hundido como estaba y arremetiendo contra él, el cazador dio rienda suelta a su orgasmo con la letanía de fondo de los jadeos del ángel. 

Se corrió lentamente, controlándolo todo segundo a segundo, hasta que el pico más alto de satisfacción le hizo incrementar el ritmo y dar varias sacudidas al cuerpo de Castiel terminando de descargarse dentro de él.

El ángel se mordió los labios por la sensación. Notó ese calor dentro de él y quiso más, mucho más. El problema es que no sabía qué era lo que necesitaba.

Hundido en él aún como estaba, erecto y totalmente saciado, Dean apretó las mandíbulas sabiendo que eso había sido incluso mejor que en sus sueños. 

Tiró del hombro del ángel hacia él haciendo que Castiel se pusiera de rodillas para finalmente acabar sentado sobre sus caderas. Asomándose desde atrás, Dean pudo ver la húmeda erección del ángel.

Lo agarró del pelo y tiró de él hacia atrás haciendo que el cuello de Castiel y su cabeza quedaran apoyados sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Sabes lo que debería de hacer ahora?

Castiel negó con la cabeza porque realmente no lo sabía. Dean se lo explicó;

\- Ahora debería irme y dejarte así; empalmado y necesitado. Apuesto a que no sabes qué es lo que necesitas para dejar de sentirte así -le lamió la áspera mandíbula antes de seguir hablando-. Pero no lo haré, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres terminar? ¡Contesta!

\- No entiendo... -Castiel quería moverse pero Dean lo tenía bien sujeto-... esa referencia.

En lugar de explicárselo, Dean levantó las caderas, saliendo y entrando en él un par de veces. El ángel gimió.

\- Entonces.. ¿quieres que siga? -Dean se estaba perdiendo en el embaucador olor de su piel.

Castiel se retorció entre sus brazos asintiendo con la cabeza. Dean rió contra su piel esbozando una sonrisa.

\- No, no, no, así no. Me lo tienes que pedir -respondió-. Me tienes que suplicar.

\- Por favor, Dean -el tono necesitado del ángel apenas fue un murmullo entre sus labios-. Por favor.

\- Así me gusta -rodeó la cintura de Castiel con el brazo y deslizó la mano hacia abajo para agarrarle la erección. No sabía por qué pero no se sorprendía del estado del ángel. Cuando tuvo el pene entre sus dedos y lo acarició, éste aumentó de tamaño-. Eres una puta y te vas a correr como tal.

Castiel se lamió los labios para refrescarlos. Notaba la mano de Dean en esa zona impidiendo que pudiera pensar con claridad. El cuerpo no le respondía y notaba esa sensación extraña dentro de él sin contar la erección aún hinchada de Dean clavándose en él.

\- Córrete -Dean le susurró al oído mientras aceleraba el movimiento de la mano y lo apretaba dentro del puño-. Córrete, Cas. Imagina que es mi culo el que te estás follando como yo lo he hecho antes contigo.

Castiel no terminó de imaginar la escena en su mente cuando el orgasmo estalló alrededor de él envolviéndole en una peligrosa espiral de sensaciones. 

Se corrió sobre la mano de Dean con pequeñas gotas blanquecinas que le salpicaron la piel. Arremetió con las caderas hacia el puño mientras Dean lo seguía con su cuerpo para no salir de él. Cuando la asombrosa sensación pasó, Castiel quedó agotado entre sus brazos.

Durante un segundo Dean se permitió pensar que ese no era su enemigo, que ese ángel no había venido a matarle y que podría volver a hacer eso con él, quizás en una cama, lentamente, con algo más de delicadeza...

Pero no; Castiel era un ángel del Señor enviado para acabar con él. 

 

Salió de él con rapidez, haciendo que los músculos de Castiel se quejaran y lo dejaran sin aliento durante unos segundos.

Dean se levantó, se puso bien la ropa y se volvió. Castiel estaba de rodillas, con un codo apoyado en el suelo y sobre el otro brazo tenía apoyada la frente. Dean no lo veía, pero el ángel aún seguía jadeando intentando regular la respiración. 

El cazador sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una petaca de plata, la abrió y vertió el líquido transparente sobre las llamas que había ante él. Segundos más tarde el fuego del círculo se había extinguido completamente. 

Castiel levantó la cabeza para mirarle asombrado por lo que acababa de hacer. Vio a Dean acercarse al mismo lugar que antes y, tras coger un rotulador que había en el suelo, tachó el signo anulando así su poder. 

El ángel había quedado libre, salvo que Castiel no se movió como había imaginado Dean. Por el contrario, poco a poco se puso de pie y se recompuso la ropa. No se acercó al cazador, sólo dio varios pasos a la derecha para salir de ese círculo no fuera que volviera a activarse solo.

\- ¿Por qué me has dejado libre? -la voz del ángel estaba ya completamente recuperada y quitando que parecía algo más grave de lo normal, parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa.

\- No eres tan malo al fin y al cabo.

El ángel frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendido por esas palabras.

\- La próxima vez que te encuentre, te mataré.

Cualquier otro se habría echado a temblar, pero Dean no; él estaba hecho de otra pasta.

\- No lo harás, Cas, y ¿sabes por qué? -le guiñó un ojo cuando cogió el pomo de la puerta para abrirlo-. Porque te ha gustado sentir mi polla en tu culo y estás deseando que vuelva a hacerlo.

Y sin más, Dean se marchó de allí no sin que se le pasara por alto el ceño fruncido y serio de Castiel. Sí, al ángel le había gustado, y a él también. Por eso Dean estaba deseando que lo encontrara, porque la próxima vez no sería tan benevolente como ahora.

 

FIN 


End file.
